Heretofore, container filler mechanisms have generally included nozzle means disposed above an open-top container which drop the liquid product the full depth of the container, resulting in the formation of foam when the container is full, which tends to interfere with the top sealing operation. Other known filler units are adapted to either being inserted into a container or to having a container fitted around the filler unit in order to progressively fill the container as the filler unit is removed relative thereto, thereby tending to minimize the formation of foam. Hereinafter, such filler units will be referred to "bottom-up" filler valves.